


Dead Men Tell No Tales | Kit + Ty

by fightclubsoundtrack



Category: Kitty - Fandom, TSC, Tda, the dark artifices
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pirate, Angst, Blackthorn, Gay, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pirate AU, Romance, gay pirate angst, herondale - Freeform, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightclubsoundtrack/pseuds/fightclubsoundtrack
Summary: Kit Rook is an orphan; a street kid, living a life of theft and criminality to survive, whilst hiding a secret that could cost him his life and is currently costing him his sanity.Ty Blackthorn is a pirate; belonging to the most notorious and infamous family to sale the seven seas- a ruthless killer that views the world differently than most, trying to figure out what sets him apart from the rest.******The Dark Artifices Pirate AU(Idea, not plot, inspired by Pirates and Princes by Lemonycake on Archive of Our Own, because reading it made me realise how much i need Pirate! Kitty and how much I wanted to write Pirate! Kitty)





	1. Chapter 1

_Kit heard the men outside before he saw them. He looked for his dad in the darkness of the barn on the city outskirts that they had broken into to sleep in that night, and felt a sense of mild relief. Jonathan Rook was on his knees, in the one corner of the barn where moonlight managed to penetrate the darkness, praying quietly aloud to the Angels._   
_ "Father? What-"_   
_ The man jumped, as if he had forgotten his son was there with him. Maybe he had. Johnny didn't seem to care much for his son, Kit thought it was clear. Maybe that's what living on the streets did to a man, but Kit was sure his father blamed him for his mother's disappearance._   
_ "This isn't the time Kit, if there's one time you'll ever shut the fuck up it needs to be now," Johnny hissed as he grabbed his son, digging his nails into his shoulder. Kit winced but didn't make a sound. His father let go, satisfied._   
_ "There's some shit you need to know, okay?" Kit nodded, and Johnny continued._   
_ "You aren't a Rook. Your surname is Herondale, from your mother. Rosemary. Remember the name. Remember her. But you can't tell anyone else that. Take it to the grave. My biggest secret was always you."_   
_ The voices outside grew closer. Johnny Rook's hands started shaking, and he grabbed Kit's arms._   
_ "Your name is Christopher Jonathan Herondale. If they find out, they'll kill you. If anyone asks you, forget about your mother and I, say you've been alone for as long as you can remember. Then you'll be safe. You need to go now," He paused, scanning his eyes over his sons face- knowing it would be the last time he saw it, "I can't come with you. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner, I knew this would happen one day. You're smart. You'll work it all out with time."_   
_ Johnny turned from Kit, and lifted a small sack. He placed it in his son's hands. Kit looked down at it, his brow furrowing. Johnny tilted Kit's head up towards him with one of his fingers._   
_ "Look at me Kit. You know where we slept last week? The place near where we found the apple tree? Kit nodded, Johnny continued, "Go there now. Stay there tonight. Tomorrow come back here for the rest of our stuff."_   
_ Kit spoke, the first verbal response to any of this news, "How will I survive?"_   
_ "Go to Hypatia, the woman who runs the market. She's an old friend of your mother and I, she knows who you are. If you run errands she'll pay you in food or money- and she'll teach you to read and write. Anything else you need you steal. Just like I taught you."_   
_ Johnny looked down at his son with sad eyes. He wished he had done better, had been nicer. Most kids would be hysterical in this situation. Kit's eyes were sad and cloudy with tears, but he kept his face blank and void of emotion. Johnny scanned Kit over. He was lanky- tall, but too thin. His cloth shirt was hanging off him, and torn around the wrists. His brown breeches were faded and there were holes in the knees. But he knew his son would be an attractive boy with time, and combining that with his charming attitude and cunning nature- Johnny hoped his boy would survive._   
_ He sighed, and pulled Kit in for a hug. Kit hugged him tight with all the strength he had, as if that was enough to keep Johnny close to him._

_The moment was ruined by the footsteps outside being almost directly in front of the door. Kit could understand the voices now- oddly accented, as if the speakers were as old as the hills themselves._   
_ Johnny pushed Kit out the back gate in a hurry. He whispered softly in his ear, "Good luck, son of mine. May the Angels watch down and guide you through this path. Goodbye, until the day we meet again." Johnny pushed Kit away, turned, and hurried back inside._   
_ Kit moved away, hiding behind a bush. Far enough not to be seen, but close enough to hear all. He couldn't leave his father now. He wanted to listen._

_"Well, well, well," An unknown voice spoke from inside the barn. "Johnathan Rook. You know, you're pretty hard to track down."_   
_ "What the fuck do you want from me, Rider."_   
_ Kit's eyes widened. He had heard of them. Despite being nine years old, he knew enough to want to get far, far away from them- people told children stories about the Riders to encourage them to behave._   
_ The Riders of Mannan were not the sort of people you wanted looking for you- they were the most infamous and dangerous assassins of the hidden kingdom- Faerie._   
_ Another voice spoke from inside. "Ah, so you've heard of us?"_   
_ "The Riders of Mannan- Karn, Etarlam, Eochaid, Delan, Airmed, Fal, and lastly, Ethna- the lone female." Kit presumed he was pointing at each in turn._   
_ A female voice, Ethna, spoke. "Your knowledge cannot save you, Johnny Rook. Or is it Jack Crow? Or a different name altogether?"_   
_ "What does it matter, when you found me in the end."_   
_ "You seem so calm for a man who's about to die."_   
_ "Rosemary warned me that one day you would come for me too. Though she never told me why."_   
_ "The betrothed of the First Heir or any descendent may lay claim to the thrones of Faerie," Ethna hissed._   
_ "I can assure you, I don't fucking want it," Johnny snorted, "Neither did Rosemary."_   
_ Another, new, voice spoke up, "You're resigned to your fate, don't worry, you'll join her soon. Oh, how lucky you and Rosemary were never to have a child."_   
_ "And why is that?" Johnny asked._   
_ "The child would be killed, just as your beloved was, and as her ancestors were before her. The magic in the blood of the child could never save it without training."_   
_ Kit felt himself pale. He scrambled up as quickly and silently as he could, with the knowledge that they would kill him without hesitation._   
_ And he ran._   
_ He ran as fast as he could, pretending he couldn't hear his father's screams and the noises of sword against bone coming from the barn behind him._   
_ He swore to himself, in that moment, that he would train. He would protect himself. Incase the riders ever find him._   
_ He would be ready._   
_ He paused and turned back to the barn once he thought he was a safe distance away, inclining his head towards where he knew his father now lay, before continuing towards the centre of Alicante._   
_ Ave atque vale, Jonathan Rook. Hail and farewell._

******

Kit awoke with a start, a cold sweat dripping down his back. The nightmare was frequent, and he remembered every detail of that night as clear as if it were yesterday- despite it really being eight years previous.

He sat up and attempted to rub the creak out of his neck, taking a moment to recognise his surroundings- a normal occurrence when you slept in a new place most nights.  
He squinted slightly as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Ah, he thought. He was in Hypatia's stable, where he had decided to make his home for the time being. After Hypatia had noticed this, she placed a bed in the corner whilst he was away- yet said nothing.  
Kit was hungover, the bottle of scotch Hypatia gave him last night along with the bread and meat he got from the day's errands half empty by his side. He had found himself drinking more and more, although that was a normal thing here for boys his age in Alicante- Idris's capital city- where Kit lived.  
But he couldn't lie here and feel sorry for himself. Now that he could read and write in English, Hypatia was teaching him Latin. He could also fluently speak and write French and could speak German, Italian, Spanish and a few Faerie dialects, which he used to impress outsiders that came to the market. He enjoyed learning, Hypatia often told him that if he was a part of the Herondale line that currently ruled Idris (instead of the Lost Herondale line that lay claim to uniting and ruling over all of Faerie) that he would have been an amazing scholar. Comments like that almost made Kit resent the life he was born into.

One day he hoped his skills in language would get him a job- so he could settle down and have kids and a wife...  
Kit involuntarily winced at the thought of a wife. He'd been noticing that was a normal reaction recently. He's never found a woman attractive in the way he knew he should, but has found plenty of men attractive in that way. He shook his head, deciding it was a problem for another day- although he had been telling himself that for the past three years.

He gingerly stood up and washed his face in the trough of water on the far side of the stable, running his fingers through his hair, and smiling at the length it had grown to. Kit's hair was his favourite thing about himself, it was curly and blond and it was almost touching his shoulders.  
Almost like the pirates you idolise so much, a small voice in Kit's head murmured.  
He shook the little voice away and pulled his hair back, tying it it in place with a piece of ribbon he had swiped off a Seamstress's table in the market a week previous.  
He looked at his reflection in the water below him and frowned. Kit thought he was too tall for his weight- genetics had made him tall but living on the streets had made him much skinnier than should be healthy for said height. He was thankful to have some muscle replacing what he knew should really be fat, due to the amount of lifting and carrying and running he did.  
He thought his face made him look too young- he may have only been seventeen but he believed he looks about fourteen, at a push. Kit's eyes were a clear blue colour that the women of the market loved, which meant they gave him food and clothes for free- not that he was complaining.

******

"Hypatia Vex isn't human."

Kit heard the whispers of "witch" and "warlock" around the market. Of course, there was the fact that the pupils in her eyes are shaped like stars- but not many people tended to notice that as few were bold enough to look her in the eyes for long enough.  
Kit knew as a fact that she wasn't human. She told him, after all. The two had formed an almost sibling-like relationship in the past eight years, although Kit vaguely viewed her as a motherly figure (despite her only appearing to be a few years older than he is). Hypatia taught Kit about his ancestry and the magical blood that ran through his veins- managing to teach him how harness and use some of it in the form of using magic to help charm those he spoke to when he chose to (useful for distractions and stealing) and temporarily becoming invisible (even more useful for stealing), most notably- although he was learning to use it on other ways as well. Kit had recently learned how to incorporate magic into fighting, as he was already proficient enough with a blade. All he needed now was to learn how to keep it under control.

Kit strolled back into the Shadow Tavern (the centrepiece of the market, which had earned it the unofficial title of 'The Shadow Market') with the old book he had bargained for under his arm. Tasks such as these were common in the vast array of errands Hypatia had Kit run for her.

He walked through the tavern and towards the door behind the bar that leads to Hypatia's 'business rooms' and private quarters, briefly stopping to wink at a woman who whistled at him from a table- repressing the shudder he felt.

"Hypatia?" he called into the hallway once he had passed through the door.  
Her voice called back "In here," from the room used as a library, and Kit walked up the hall towards it.  
As he stepped inside, he stood for a moment and took it all in. The library never failed to impress Kit, with Hypatia's warlock magic clearly at play in the fact that the room was at least twice as big as it is from the outside- with the walls lined from floor to ceiling with bookshelves overflowing with books.  
Hypatia appeared from behind a bookshelf.  
"Oh, Kit! You got it? You never fail to surprise me!" She squeaked, beaming. Kit rolled his eyes.  
"Surprise? This was an easy job! You really need to have more faith in me, 'Patia!"  
She scoffed at him in response. "This book is so valuable, getting it can't have been an easy task."  
"That's where you're incorrect. The old hag you had me bargain with didn't seem to have a clue what it is, she accepted the coins with delight and told me she was glad to be rid of some of the 'clutter' her husband left when he passed on."  
Hypatia's eyes widened and she took the heavy book from Kit with glee.  
Kit's curiosity had been killing him on the journey back.  
"So... what is this book? And why were you prepared to go to hell and back for it?"  
Kit had always valued Hypatia's trust in him, and how she told him the truth when it came to his errands if he asked. She fixed him with a gaze brimming with excitement, before taking in a deep breath and beginning.

"I believe this book is the original copy of a sacred text known as 'The Red Scrolls of Magic.' It was created centuries ago by a fellow warlock who, at the time, had started a cult as a joke."  
Kit let out a laugh.  
"What sort of madman starts a cult as a joke?"  
"Magnus Bane," Hypatia replied, as if it were obvious.  
"As in, the Magnus Bane? High warlock?"  
"That's the one. Anyway, he founded a cult known as the 'Crimson Hand' to play pranks and help orphaned warlocks find a family. Not bad shit is it?" Kit shook his head in response. Hypatia continued, "He wrote this text as a manifesto of sorts. But the cult unintentionally summoned Asmodeus-"  
"How does one unintentionally summon Asmodeus? By the Angel!" Kit exclaimed, "He's a Prince of Hell!"  
Hypatia laughed. "I believe that the ritual for summoning Asmodeus himself is somewhere in this book, albeit not blatantly obvious. I wanted this text as it is dangerous in the hands of the wrong people- and as this room is heavily warded, it's definitely the safest place in Alicante, bar the royal Gard."  
Kit nodded- simultaneously shocked and amused.  
Hypatia flicked to a random page, and smiled softly.  
"Kit listen to this," she said, beginning to read.  
"Seek the children of demons. Love them as you love your lord. Do not let the children be alone. See? You can see the true intention of the Crimson Hand."  
"Before shit got fucked up?"  
Hypatia hummed a reply, as she crossed the room- her long dress swishing around her ankles- and slotted the book into an empty space on one of the many bookshelves. If Kit squinted hard enough, he swears he would be able to see the wards on that specific shelf shimmering- as Hypatia is the only one that could touch many of these shelves, the wards being practically an unbreakable, invisible layer of glass around many of the bookshelves. Kit felt honoured that he was granted access to some of these shelves, and had a whole bookshelf of his own too.  
Hypatia smiled at Kit as she turned back to him.  
"Should we focus on magic or Latin today?" She asked.  
Kit smiled back at the shorter woman, "Can we do a bit of both?"

Kit was pretty proud of himself today. Earlier on, in the cellar of the tavern, he had managed to make white light shoot from the tips of his fingers and into his short sword- making it glow and definitely making it a lot more lethal.  
Now, the two were back upstairs- and Kit had just finished translating a random book from English into Latin.  
Kit stretched, tired and sore from hunching over the book and hand copying it.

"Non est ad astra mollis e terris via." Hypatia said. Kit twitched, and snapped his head towards her. "What does it mean?" She asked him.  
"Uh-" Kit paused for a moment. "There is no easy way from the Earth to the stars."  
Hypatia smiled at him, clearly full of pride.  
"How about pulvis et umbra summus?"  
"We are but dust and shadow," Kit replied, quicker and more alert.  
"Hmm," Hypatia mused, "Aut viam inveniam aut faciam tibi?"  
Kit rolled his eyes, "I will either find a way or make one. Reminds me of myself, really."  
"Really?" Hypatia responded, amused.  
"I also connect with the phrase omnia mutantur, nihil interit on a personal level."  
"Meaning everything changes, nothing perishes?" Hypatia questioned.  
"That is correct, aye."

The two slowly stood, noticing the slowly dimming light from outside. Hypatia lifted a basket from the table, containing fresh meat and bread along with cool water and a change of clothes, and passed it to Kit- who smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you 'Patia, I'll see you in the morning." He gave her one last smile, before turning and leaving the room.  
Hypatia smiled at the door where the younger boy had exited from for a few moments after he left. It hurt her that he had refused a room above the tavern, free of charge and permanent, due to 'not wanting to be an inconvenience.' She had scoffed at that. Kit was the opposite of an inconvenience to her. He was the little brother that she always wished she had. The thought of him voluntarily sleeping in her stable hurt her more than slightly.

******

Kit loved watching the sunset as he ate at night.  
It was one of the rare times that he was able to truly forget the trauma he has been through in his life and simply relax.  
Tonight he was perched in a large tree that he has recently discovered, just outside the markets grounds but still close enough for its wards to protect him.  
As he looked over horizon of the city of Alicante in the now rapidly dimming light, he noticed a new, unfamiliar sight sailing through the ocean towards the docks.

A ship.  
But not the type that regularly frequented the Alicante docks.

Kit placed a hand to his brow and squinted at it.  
There was something odd about that ship.  
Ominous even.

He sat back, deciding not to worry, before quickly realising what it was he was looking at.  
With an ease and gracefulness that surprised even Kit himself- he was jumping down from the tree, basket in one hand, and running towards the Shadow Tavern to find Hypatia.

That wasn't a regular ship.  
That was most definitely a pirate ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C/W: mild description of suicide/ a body, mention of child abuse, description of violence.

Kit burst into the bar, and stopped for a second at the door to catch his breathe.

The barmaid, a Fae girl named Hyacinth who had long lavender coloured hair that mesmerised many of the tavern's patrons, looked at Kit with concern and beckoned him over towards her.

"Why do you look like you've been running from the devil himself, Kit Rook?"

"Where's Hypatia? Is she awake?" Kit asked, almost pleading.

"She's in the library, as per usual," Hyacinth smiled as she spoke, almost absentmindedly, until Kit nodded and went to walk on. "Here! Where're you goin' so quick? I want to know what's happening!"

Kit sighed and beckoned her into the supply room behind the bar.

Hyacinth stood facing him with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"I was eating my food up on the big tree outside the market and enjoying the view right?" He began.

"Righttttt," Hyacinth replied.

"When I noticed a ship on the horizon-"

Hyacinth gave a short laugh, cutting Kit off. "Is that what you're so worked up about? A late evening arrival in the port?"

Kit made an impatient noise. "No, 'Cinth, it's not a Royal Navy ship, because they're white with gold sails AND this is heading towards our port not the royal docks. It's not a supply ship, because they're smaller than this one. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Hyacinth paled. "No, you don't think it's...?" She trailed off.

"Pirate ships tend to look like regular ships these days, don't they? 'Patia said it makes them less recognisable, less threatening, means people won't attack them the moment they're spotted- giving them an advantage. But this one is way bigger than a supply ship. From what I can see, this ship is a dark brown. Surely you've heard the stories about a pirate ship like that, haven't you?"

"Fuck Kit- you mean the rumours about the Blackthorn Clan, don't you?"

Kit merely nodded his head, the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach about what could happen if his suspicions are right.

"You know better than I do, I know you've always wanted to join a pirate crew," She smiled at him.

Kit looked mildly surprised at the comment, but merely shrugged- he didn't exactly hide his interests and they had known each other for several years.

"We need to tell Hypatia. C'mon, I'm coming with you," Hyacinth said, dragging him out of the room.

"Hey!" A man sat at the bar called, "Another drink from the pretty lady?"

Hyacinth whipped her head around with what Kit thought was almost breakneck speed.

"Ask Aeval, dickhead," she quipped, pointing at the other barmaid- a quiet Faerie girl with emerald skin- before pulling Kit through the door and into Hypatia's quarters.

As they walked up the hall, Hyacinth mused aloud- "I wonder how the Blackthorn's came to be pirates? I heard they were one of the rich families from up on the hill."

"From what I picked up from the market, their father was found with his throat slit and all the children missing four years ago. No one knows much else apart from the family themselves," Kit remarked.

"Isn't there also another girl from just outside Alicante with them too? Something Carstairs?"

"Yeah, Emma. Used to see her about the market up until a couple years ago, parents washed up dead on the beach and she ran off to sea."

"God that's fucking tragic."

"I guess it's life, not even the rich are safe in this world," Kit responded, knocking on the library door.

"Come in," the Hypatia's melodic voice called from inside.

******

The Blackthorn family used to be a noble and wealthy family, residing over a large beachside estate in Alicante.

Andrew Blackthorn and Eleanor Blackthorn we're fortunate enough to meet after Andrew returned from being kidnapped in the lands of Faerie- bringing along his two young half-Fae children, Mark and Helen, who had been conceived whilst he was imprisoned. The couple went on to have five more children together- Julian, Livia, Tiberius, Drusilla and Octavian: all names after figures in Roman mythology.

Their idyllic life unfortunately could not last, with Eleanor Blackthorn dying of cancer shortly after the birth of their youngest son, Octavian.

Thus began Andrew Blackthorn's descent into madness, fuelled by the grief of losing the one he loved most, resulting in the beginning of the most ruthless and infamous pirate family known to the world.

******

_Tiberius woke up with a start to a crash coming from what be believed to be the drawing room._

_He sat up and looked at the clock on the wall facing his bed, in between his two filled book cases and above his desk. It showed the time as 3:24am._

_There was a soft knock on his door._

_"Who is it?" he called quietly, not wanting to alert whatever or whoever was downstairs._

_"Livvy," came the voice Ty instantly recognised as his twin sister's._

_"Come in."_

_The door opener slowly, and only just enough for Livia Blackthorn to enter before it was gently closed._

_She walked gracefully across the room and sat on the end of Ty's bed, smoothing her nightgown as she sat, slowly looking around Ty's immaculate and perfectly organised bedroom- her eyes lingering on the neat drawings of animals and insects that her twin had drawn and pinned underneath the clock, with what Ty guessed was pride. Ty moved to sit cross-legged and ran a hand through his hair before going back to his usual hand movements of clenching and unclenching his hands mixed with fluttering his fingers, albeit a lot less gracefully than any of Livvy's movements had just been._

_"Did you hear that noise downstairs?" she said to him, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Ty nodded, "I've deduced that it was most likely from the drawing room."_

_Livvy bit her lip._

_"Ty-Ty, do you think someone has broken in?" she practically mumbled, using the nickname she gave to him when they were mere toddlers._

_Ty pushed the sheets back off his legs, stretching slightly, before standing up and replying to Livvy's question._

_"I s'pose there's only one way we could find out, isn't there?" he gave Livvy a half smile, which she returned._

_Livvy pulled her nightgown up slightly, revealing to Ty the twin pair of daggers she had sheathed against her thigh. Ty grinned at her as he pulled open the top drawer of his bedside cabinet and pulled out two of his own daggers, one of which he sheathed against his waist and the other which he remained holding, and several throwing knives, which he tucked against the waistband of his pyjama trousers. The twins prided themselves on their weaponry skills, even if Ty would rather have his head stuck in a book. They always felt older than a mere thirteen when they were training with knives or swords or even hand to hand combat._

_"Should we wake the others?" Livvy asked as they crept towards Ty's door._

_"Uhm... I think we should wake Dru and get her to follow behind us, incase we need her to wake up Jules or Mark or Helen."_

_They both valued their younger sister's eagerness, but as she was only eleven years old- they didn't want her in any sort of danger. Julian was fifteen, but almost as responsible as Helen- who was twenty-one. Although Mark was nineteen, sometimes Ty had to question if he was more mature than Octavian, who was only five._

_As Ty reached for the door handle, Livvy stopped him._

_"Wait... Ty. What if it's father downstairs? What if he's gotten... worse?"_

_Ty flinched. Livvy had a point. Ty avoided his father whenever possible, even more so than his siblings did._

_After their mother passed away, it was as if all Andrew's positive emotions shut off. He did not view his children as his own, he was obsessed with magic (especially dark magic) and he resented Ty for being different. Andrew Blackthorn was insane, they all knew it._

_Regularly, his father hit or slapped him for not being the same as his siblings. Sometimes he would be locked in the cellar overnight, or locked in his room without meals for multiple days. Ty hoped he'd one day be tall enough to hit him back._

_"Livvy you know he sticks to his schedules. By the Angel, he follows them more than I do mine. He wouldn't be up at this time." he explained, hoping to not only convince his twin, but also himself._

_A door opened in the hallway and soft footsteps approached Ty's door. Ty opened it before they could knock. Drusilla stood in the hall, one hand raised to the door- although she quickly lowered it. Livvy beckoned their younger sister into the room, and Ty pushed the door closed again._

_Dru twisted one of the long plaits her hair was currently in between two fingers as she whispered to her older siblings, "I heard something downstairs. And then I heard Livvy get up to come in here, so I came too. What's goin' on?"_

_Ty could tell she was tired, Dru was blinking slowly and her voice was thick with sleep._

_"We think there's someone downstairs," Ty gently said, looking at Livvy to continue, but avoiding meeting her eye. Ty didn't think words were his strong point, he often found emotions difficult to recognise- and wasn't sure that he understood what words would upset Dru._

_Livvy gave a minuscule nod, and continued on for him, "It's probably only father, not an intruder, but we're going to check it out okay?"_

_"I wan' help you."_

_"We were going to wake you up and ask, actually," Ty knew that was something that would make her happy, and he was correct- Dru's eyes lit up and she instantly seemed so much more awake._

_"What can I do?"_

_Livvy locked eyes with her sister, "We want you to follow us down, okay? But not close enough that you can be seen. And if anyone is down there or if father is in one of his 'moods' then you need to wake up Jules, Mark and Helen as quick as possible."_

_Dru smiled and nodded quickly._

_"I can do that."_

_Livvy pulled Dru in for a hug and ruffled her hair. Ty just smiled at them both instead._

_They walked down the hall as quietly as possible, avoiding every single creaky floorboard- which they had committed to memory long ago._

_Livvy looked at Ty, and he made brief eye contact before nodding and creeping down the stairs in front of her- one of his daggers clutched in his left hand._

_The drawing room door was half open, and Ty pushed it open with his free hand, startling at the scene before him._

_Andrew Blackthorn, his own father, lay on the drawing room floor surrounded by blood pouring from what seemed to be his torso- dying but not quite dead yet._

_Livvy screamed in horror, yelling for Dru to wake up their older siblings- quickly shutting the door so that the younger girl wouldn't witness the scene in front of them._

_Ty thought he had went into shock. He didn't really feel anything about the scene in front of him. Except maybe... relief? Yes, that might be it. Relief that his father's poor treatment of him would finally stop. Jules and Helen had explained to him that he didn't think the same as everyone else, that he was different in some ways. They said it wasn't a bad thing- they said it was good for Ty to be able to show them things in a new light. Ty didn't believe that- if it was a good thing, father wouldn't resent him._

_The sound of Livvy's voice snapped Ty out of his thoughts and back into reality._

_"Ty, I need to go tell them what's happened," she said, tears streaming down her cheek. Ty nodded._

_"Check if he's alive." Ty winced at that, but gave Livvy a weak smile. He really didn't want to touch his father._

_He kneeled down on the floor and pressed two fingers to his father's wrist, searching for a pulse. He counted, one... two...... three........_

_The beats were getting further and further apart._

_Ty sat back on his heels and went to move his hand away from his father's._

_His father's seemingly limp arm moved with almost inhuman speed, and his hand closed around Ty's wrist hard enough to make him drop his dagger and cry out._

_"Shut up, you stupid boy!" his father growled, "Can't you do something right for once?"_

_Ty stuttered out a faint "yes."_

_"You know why I've had to do this? Well? Don't just look at me, answer me boy."_

_"No, father." Ty cursed himself for how much his voice was shaking._

_"It's because I can't stand having a son like you."_

_With those words, Andrew Blackthorn grabbed a shard of glass from beside him and sliced it down Ty's arm._

_Ty yelled, not words but a mere noise, and tried to free himself from his father's grip. Andrew gripped his son's wrist harder and attempted to lash out at Ty again._

_But something had snapped in Ty in those brief moments. This was the sort of event his father trained them all to prevent._

_Ty grabbed his dagger with his injured arm, closed his eyes, and slashed his dagger forward._

_His father made a gurgling noise in his throat and his grip on Ty's wrist went limp._

_Ty didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew the house well enough not to need to. Clutching his bleeding arm, he stood up, pulled open the door and ran out into the hallway- not opening his eyes until the drawing room door was shut behind him._

_At that moment- Helen, Mark, Jules, Livvy and Dru reappeared; all shouting and screaming when they saw the blood running down Ty's arm and covering his pyjamas._

_Ty sank down to his knees, still clutching his arm._

_"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead," he said, each time his voice lowering slightly until it was a mere whisper._

_Ty locked eyes with Julian, who was approaching him with the same caution you would a wild animal, for the first time in years._

_"He's dead, Jules, and I killed him."_

******

Hypatia Vex was most definitely pretty vexed right now.

"Pirates? Heading for the Alicante port? Are you sure Kit? Most pirates head for the port at Tombe des Marins for supplies."

Kit knew this was true. Tombe des Marins ('Sailor's Grave') was a small port town across the water from Alicante, inappropriately named since it was a place free of the laws of most towns and thus the most popular port in the Mediterranean Sea for pirates to stock up on supplies of every sort.

"I mean, the three of us can go up the hill a bit and double check, it's far enough out that it shouldn't be here for a couple of hours with the way the seas are tonight, but I know what I saw. Matched the descriptions of the Blackthorn ship."

"What the fuck could they possibly want in Alicante?" Hyacinth asked, as they walked up the hill.

"They're from here, maybe memories? Who knows," Kit responded, trying to mask the anxiety and excitement in his voice.

Hypatia rolled her eyes, "Don't be an imbecile, Cristopher. I believe they're here for the market."

"Our market?" Hyacinth questioned in shock. Hypatia merely nodded her head, so Hyacinth spoke up again- "Why not the market beside the port? Why us?"

"Because unlike the other dock, we have things you can't commonly buy." Kit answered.

"In other words, I allow people to sell more... illicit items in the Shadow Market than they are allowed to in Alicante Market. We have vendors from the lands of Faerie, as well as Children of the Night, Lycanthropes- and my kind, the Children of Lilith. That's why we stay open all day and night- to cater for everyone."

Hyacinth made an "Ohhhhhh" sound, as if finally realising what made the Shadow Market so different.

"Why don't the Royal Guard do anything about it?" Hyacinth asked as they reached Kit's vantage point on the hill.

"The market is glamoured and warded- the Royal Guard cannot locate nor enter it, even if they are tipped off..." Hypatia explained, her voice trailing off as Kit climbed the tree he had been sat in a mere half hour previously- being careful not to drop the telescope he had brought with him.

He perched in his favourite branch and extended the telescope out, focusing on the ship which was indeed heading towards their port. It was closer now, and with the Telescope he could make it out the flag at the top of the tallest mast- it had an emblem of a crown of thorns. Blackthorns.

"Well, Kit?" Hypatia called up to him."

"Oh. Oh shit. Aye, that's certainly a pirate ship," Kit replied, putting the telescope away and backflipping out of the tree- purely with the intention of showing off to passers by, Hypatia and Hyacinth merely shook their heads at him as he landed in a crouch.

Standing up and shaking his head, Kit elaborated.

"I could make out a flag with a crown of thorns aboard the ship. I think we have a good few hours left."

"They won't come until afternoon."

"How're you so sure?" Kit asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I've met some of the Blackthorn's before. A few of them used to visit the market in search of goods. They're cunning, secretive. They'll enter at some point after noon, when the market's busiest and they can blend in."

Kit whistled.

"I must say, 'Patia, I am impressed."

She threw him a half smile, making her look younger- more carefree and relaxed.

"I'm heading back to the tavern to sleep. I suggest you both do the same," Hypatia said as she walked away from the younger too.

"Goodnight," they both called after her simultaneously.

Kit looked at Hyacinth with one eyebrow cocked.

"Jinx."

******

_Julian and Livvy were sitting on the floor in the hallway with Ty- Julian stitching up, rubbing healing ointment on and bandaging his younger brother's injured arm, and Livvy trying to get her twin to explain what happened._

_Dru had been sent to bed by Helen- who was now in the drawing room with Mark, pacing back and forwards muttering things Ty couldn't understand._

_"Ty," Livvy spoke, "Ty-Ty, can you try and tell us what happened in there?"_

_Ty audibly gulped and stammered, not noticing Julian's casual tap on the wall that made Helen and Mark stop their whispering to listen._

_"I- father- he said-" Ty attempted._

_Livvy held Ty's free hand between both of hers and squeezed._

_"Ty can you speak up a tiny bit? I can't quite make you out."_

_Ty looked up at the ceiling, taking some form of calm and comfort in the smooth texture and plain white colour, as Mark and Helen slowly returned to the hall. He waited until they had both sat down before attempting to speak._

_"Father, he- he said it's my fault he did that to himself-"_

_"He said what now?" Helen cut Ty off, her voice filled with a cold, dead edge rather than the expected grief._

_"Yeah, he asked me if I knew why he had to do this to himself and I said no and he said it's because he couldn't stand to have a son like me."_

_"He's a dick. An absolute dick. I'm glad he's gone." Julian said._

_"I hated him," Livvy said as she rubbed a circle into the back of Ty's hand. "He was no father to any of us after mother passed."_

_"By the Angel, I wish I could disagree with either of you," Mark sighed._

_"What happened after he said that Ty?" Helen gently urged._

_Ty took another few deep breaths to steady himself before continuing._

_"He grabbed a shared of glass and lunged for me and did this," Ty gestured to his now bandaged arm before continuing, "I tried to get away but I couldn't and he went for me again and- and I don't know what came over me but I grabbed my dagger. I don't know what I did to him and I don't want to know."_

_"You did the right thing Ty. He would have killed you." Helen said softly, "We're all safe now."_

_"No we aren't," Ty said, his eyes suddenly widening with some form of realisation._

_"What do you mean?" Livvy asked._

_"We have to report father as dead and when they see what happened they'll know he didn't do it and they'll lock me away-"_

_"No," Mark cut Ty off. "No, that's not happening."_

_"But-" Ty tried to protest._

_"What're we going to do then?" Julian asked, before Ty could work himself up any more._

_Helen and Mark turned to each other and nodded, as Helen cleared her throat._

_"Go back to sleep. In the morning we pack our bags, take the boat off the beach, and travel over to Tombe des Marins- where we can either buy or steal a bigger boat."_

_Ty's eyebrows knitted together in thought, before his face lit up and he looked directly at Helen, beaming. Julian and Livvy shared a shocked expression._

_"You mean...?" Livvy trailed off._

_Ty was practically vibrating with excitement._

_"We're running off to sea!" he exclaimed._

******

Kit and Hyacinth weren't too concerned with following Hypatia's advice on sleeping.

Instead- the two teenagers were sitting on the sands of a small nearby cove, enjoying the view in the last slivers of sunlight.

"I know what you're thinking," Hyacinth said, cutting off Kit's trail of thoughts.

"What?" he said, startled.

"I know you want to join them. The pirates."

Kit hung his head, ashamed.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I don't want to leave but at the same time I can't live the rest of my life in the market, y'know? I want to see the world."

To Kit's surprise, Hyacinth smiled at him. He was expecting sadness or disappointment.

"No, I understand you."

"You do?"

"I don't want to live in the market either, I just don't want to be a pirate. I want to be a seamstress, one of the vendors is teaching me how."

"You're still staying in Alicante though, it's not quite the same."

"You can come back and visit us."

"I won't need to, there's no way the Blackthorns would need nor want me on their ship."

"Don't say that Kit, have hope in what you aspire to."

"You always manage to make me feel better about myself, 'Cinth."

"I'll miss you, Cristopher."

"I'll miss you too, Hyacinth."

"How about a little bit of spilling secrets?"

"Just like old times?"

"Exactly like old times."

"Wren, that 'Witch' selling love charms in the market is just a mundane who taught herself a few spells," Hyacinth stated.

"Seriously?" Kit said, his jaw dropping.

"I overheard Hypatia saying it to someone else, she's having her watched. Your turn."

"I view Hypatia as the sister I always wanted to have but I'll never tell her that, no matter how long I live."

"I think of her the same way, don't worry. I- fuck. I don't even know how to say this next one but I need to get it off my chest."

"We promised each other back when we started doing this not to judge a single thing the other says. That was four years ago, have I let you down once?" Kit reassured her.

"No you haven't, that's true," Hyacinth lowered her voice down to a mumble, as if they were in a crowd instead of totally alone, "I- uhm. I think I like girls as well as boys."

Kit's eyes widened in shock, and his stomach twisted anxiously.

"Kit...?" Hyacinth asked.

He held his hand up, and took a couple deep breaths. He thought back to himself, and how he has looked and felt about boys in the market. He focused on the warlock boy he lost himself in whilst drunk a few months previous. He thought of how he knew these feelings and actions should be directed towards women-

"I like boys," Kit blurted out.

"Kit!" Hyacinth squealed, one hand placed over her heart. "You had me worried there!"

"Why would you worry?" he asked, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"I thought you didn't accept me."

"That would make me quite the hypocrite."

"I knew you liked boys since we first met by the way."

"What?" Kit exclaimed.

"I saw you stealing glances at so many boys at the market. It was so obvious."

"Right you, I only just accepted it myself."

"Do you feel better now?"

"I feel like there's a weight off my shoulders."

"I feel the same. Now c'mon, the sun's gone now. Let's go back and sleep," Hyacinth said, standing up and twirling in a circle.

Kit lept up beside her, and broke into a run.

"Last one back cleans the bar!" he called over his shoulder.

He heard Hyacinth scrambling up the sand behind him.

"Kit! No fair! You're a cheat!"

He laughed, throwing his head back in sheer glee.

******

Tiberius Blackthorn sat perched at the stern of his family's ship- which they had dubbed 'The Ocean Serpent'-reading a book on the history of the Fair Folk.

It was late, and he knew he needed to sleep because tomorrow was going to be a long day but he couldn't bring himself to put the book down.

He scanned his eyes over the passage he had long ago committed to heart for a final time;

_"The First Heir, was the offspring of the King of the Unseelie Court and the Queen of the Seelie court- conceived out of a truce between the two rulers upon which it was agreed that said offspring would inherit both thrones and unite Faerie. The child was gifted with immense magical powers, and the prophecy stated that 'the day the First Heir reaches their full power, all of Faerie will fall under shadow.'_

_The child is believed to have died or been killed."_

Ty stopped reading there. He knew that line wasn't true. The First Heir very much survived- in fact she left Faerie, fled to the normal world and started a family- using her powers to keep her husband and herself alive for centuries.

He had heard whispers of a descendant in Alicante. No one knew anything else.

Not a name, a face, or even a gender.

All the Ty knew was that the Riders of Mannan had to have heard these whispers too- and that they needed to find this descendent and keep them safe.

Ty winced as he looked down at his arm and saw the long, thick, scar his father gave him in the flickering candle light. He closed the book and retreated down into the cabin, resigning himself to sleep.

Ty knew Julian had been utterly shocked when he had approached him saying they needed to return to Idris for the first time in four years to search out an unknown person that may or may not exist. Ty wanted to protect this person, a stranger, and he couldn't explain why. He just felt a pull towards them.

The conversation was pretty unusual, thinking back.

"So," Julian began, "Let me get this straight. You, Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, known as being the most ruthless in our family- who kills without hesitation, want us to return to the country where you are most likely wanted for murder to search out a mysterious individual, so we can take them aboard and protect them?"

"That is correct, yes."

"Are you showing any signs of scurvy, Ty?"

"No- listen. You know I love mysteries. This is the biggest mystery I've ever encountered. Chances are this person has no idea what their history is and therefore completely at risk of being murdered by the Riders of fucking Mannan. I know I've done so much wrong in life, I want to do some good."

"Well, fuck. If you insist then. We can go to the Shadow Market as well, stock up on some of the more fun weaponry.

"Thanks Jules."

Ty supposed it was weird.

But it felt like his destiny.

He wanted to find this person.

No, he needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t remember my password for archive of our own so i’m sorry for not updating for so long :(

It was unusual, Ty thought. Being on solid ground for something other than a supply run or a bit of light pillaging.

This was more of a mission. A mystery needing to be solved.

And he was anxious, yet oh so excited.

He looked behind him to make sure Julian, Emma and Livvy had followed. Livvy was crouched, fixing one of her boots, and scowling at a woman with a parasol- who was staring in horror at the sight of two girls dressed the same as men. Jules had his hand extended out to Emma, helping her down the gangway and onto the dock with a smile. Ty looked over at his twin and they shared a grin. Ty rolled his eyes, and Livvy faked a gagging noise as she walked over to stand beside him.

"Fucking Hell Ty-Ty, how do you deal with this shit?"

"I tend to leave when I'm left alone with only them." Ty responded.

"Lessens the trauma?" asked Livvy.

"Only slightly."

"You wouldn't find it traumatic if Emma was also a boy, would you?" Livvy quipped.

Ty blushed and shushed her. "Careful! They'll hear you!"

"You know they wouldn't mind, after all Mark and Helen-"

"Both like the opposite sex as well as same. That gives them a chance at producing heirs."

The Blackthorn family was an interesting one. Helen and Mark both had no preference for gender- with Helen being with a woman, named Aline, who had joined their crew and Mark also with a woman, named Cristina, who had also joined them- whilst Ty had came to the realisation that he likes boys. Not that anyone other than Livvy knew that.

"Helen is with a woman!" Livvy's voice rose slightly higher in pitch. Ty shrugged. "You could take in an orphan with your future husband?"

"I'm only seventeen, I don't want to think about that yet."

Livvy paused, then smirked, "What if the Heir is a boy, and you end up falling in love with him?"

Ty sighed.

"We aren't having this conversation now, Livvy."

"You aren't having what conversation now?" came Julian's voice from behind them, having now finished his _'sickening display of affection,'_ as Dru would have called it, with Emma.

Livvy looked at Ty, who rolled his eyes. He knew he was better at lying anyway.

He scoffed and turned to Jules, focusing his eyes on his brother's cheek.

"Livvy is trying to freak me out again."

"How?" Julian questioned.

"Asking me what we'll do if we can't find the Heir, or if they won't come with us."

"Kidnapping?" Emma cheerfully suggested.

"Too much hassle," Livvy said, defeatedly.

"We'll worry about it when we get there," Julian said, softly and slowly placing a hand on his brother's shoulder for a moment. "Lead the way, Tiberius."

Ty nodded his head as he placed a hand on his cutlass and began to lead them away from the docks and up the hill he knew would bring them to the Alicante Shadow Market.

Ty couldn't remember the last time he had been here, gazing up at the phrase wrought into the iron of the gates leading into the market.

Livvy followed his gaze and questioned, _"Descensus facilis Averno est?"_

"The descent into Hell is easy," he translated.

"I really need to brush up on my Latin," she mumbled in response.

"Where to first, Ty?" Emma asked him.

"We get whatever we want or need. Hypatia Vex will seek us out soon enough."

"You think she knows we're coming?" Julian asked, an apprehensive tone in his voice.

"I'm assuming our ship will have been recognised by someone."

And with that, they set off in through the gates and back into the market they used to visit so frequently.

******

Kit didn't think he had ever slept so restlessly.

He was filled with paranoia and excitement for what was to come.

Maybe he'd finally get off this damned island. Maybe he'll have to run errands for the Pirates.

Either way, he knew he was going to meet the most infamous family to sail the seven seas.

He was tired, definitely, but he knew it wasn't something a few swigs of whisky couldn't fix- which was generally how he 'fixed' most of his issues.

Kit winced at the taste- he truly didn't think he'd ever enjoy alcohol. He stretched before shrugging on clean clothes, _definitely_ not having washed his favourite shirt and breeches and polished his boots for today.

Hyacinth had given him several new ribbons for his hair before they parted, which Kit had _maybe_ stammered and almost cried over- purely at the thought of his friend noticing how he likes to look and thinking about him enough to steal them. He settled on a black one for today.

_How does one make a good impression on a pirate?_ Kit pondered to himself. He paused for a moment.

_Weapons_.

Kit was proud of his skills with fighting and weaponry. Hypatia, along with some of the Market's patrons, had trained him exceptionally well.

He lifted one of his belts, buckling it around his chest and tucking in some of his knives. He did the same for his other belt, only this one went around his waist- and had a cutlass tucked in on each side.

Kit rarely wished he owned a mirror, but now he really wished he had one. He sighed. Hyacinth would surely let him look at himself in the one in her room.

The stairs leading up to the rooms above the Shadow Tavern had definitely seen better days. They were wind-beaten and worn and, quite frankly, Kit hadn't the faintest idea why they were on the outside of the fucking building. They were horrendously slippery when it rained, and witnessing drunkards fall up and down the stairs had become a form of entertainment for those who frequented the Market.

Kit raised his hand to bang on Hyacinth's door, only to almost fall through it as the girl pulled it open.

"I hoped that was you. In, now."

Hyacinth swiftly shut the door and pulled across the deadbolt.

"I came up to use your mirror..." Kit trailed off.

"You're really hoping to fall in love with one of the Blackthorns, aren't you?"

"I mean, I wouldn't say _fall in love_."

"By the Angel, Kit. No."

He sniggered at her before frowning as he looked himself up and down.

"You look fine Kit."

"I can barely remember anything about what the Blackthorns look like now, I've only ever spoken to Emma Carstairs."

Kit knew he was getting anxious now.

"Cristopher, look at me, you're fine. This is fine. We'll know them when we see them. Besides, there's so many of them- at least one of the boys is bound to like men."

"_Not_ what I'm currently most focused on, 'Cinth!"

Hyacinth crossed the room and pulled Kit into a tight hug, which he gladly returned.

"I'm really gonna miss you, if I go." he murmured into her shoulder.

"I'm really gonna miss you too, but I trust you'll visit me."

"I'll try my best."

"That's all that matters in the end, now c'mon- we need to speak to Hypatia before noon."

And with that, Hyacinth grabbed as many weapons as she could carry and pulled Kit out of the room.

******

Tiberius really was not fond of crowds. Or crowded places. He wished that he was _normal_. His family could deal with it fine, so why can't he?

Livvy's hand on the small of his back was all that was keeping Ty grounded as they walked through the market- reminding him that his family was near. He could get through this.

In typical Ty fashion however, he remained focused on everything happening around him. He needed to look for the Heir.

He kept noticing flashes of blond and lavender hair, gone too quick from the corner of his vision to get a good look.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ty sees Julian walk towards a weapons stall, slightly out of the way of the main crowds. Ty breathed a silent sigh of relief as he followed.

Julian was browsing through a selection of _kindjals_, almost absentmindedly. Ty walked over beside him and lifted a _chakram_, examining it in great detail.

"Jules, there's a blond boy and a fae girl trailing us," Ty mumbled, careful to not be heard.

"I've noticed it too, I think I may recognise them but I don't know how. They seem quite young."

Emma leaned over Julian's shoulder, as if to inspect the weapons in front of him.

"That would be Hyacinth and Kit," she explained.

"Who are they?" Livvy asked, as she pulled one of her braids out and began to redo it.

"Hyacinth is a barmaid in the Shadow Tavern. Kit is- well I don't know exactly, but he's essentially Hypatia Vex's right hand man. They're you and Ty's age, I think. I'd imagine Hypatia has them keeping an eye on us, but they wouldn't do harm unless instructed."

"Implying they can do _us_ harm?" Julian scoffed.

Emma exhaled through her nose sharply.

"I saw Kit take on a man about two heads taller than him, clearly a strongman, and win when he couldn't have been any older than thirteen, and I'm almost sure Hyacinth had a couple wanted posters up when I was last here. They're both nice though."

"Impressive," Julian mumbled.

Ty turned away from the stall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the two.

He was glad he did. Kit, whoever he was, may very well have been the most beautiful man Ty had ever seen- even from the mere few seconds Ty had managed to see him. The boy gave him a half smile, before ducking away with a glint of metal. Ty was definitely surprised- he'd never seen anyone off of a ship that heavily armed.

"Jules?" Ty said.

The older boy made a noise of acknowledgement as he pulled out some gold coins to purchase a pair of _kindjals_ he had been looking at.

"I think Kit might be who we're looking for."

"Why do you think that?" Emma's voice came, softly and tinged with curiosity.

"Call it a hunch."

"It's always more than a hunch with you, Ty," Livvy responded.

"A hunch mixed with the fact that he appears to carry some Fae features, even if they aren't prominent. For example, the way he carries himself as well as his hair and bone structure."

Julian made a low whistling sound.

"Consider me amazed once again, Tiberius."

As the group walked on to the next stall, Kit and Hyacinth made a reappearance. Kit said something to Hyacinth that Ty could partially lip read.

"...going to go on... meet you back... be careful," before Kit nodded his head and walked away, holding a dagger in one hand.

Hyacinth walked towards the Pirates, and smiled as she curtsied.

"Welcome to the Shadow Market, both Blackthorns and Carstairs. Hypatia Vex has requested an audience."

She beckoned for them to follow as she walked on, leading the four towards the Shadow Tavern with Julian at the front- leading and protecting, just as he's always done.

******

Kit really wasn't sure what was going on inside his head. He hadn't exactly planned on finding any of the Blackthorns heart-stoppingly attractive, but here he was in a gay panic.

He'd left Hyacinth to speak to four pirates alone whilst he went to "alert Hypatia."

In other words, Kit needed a moment to overcome his gay panic.

Grey eyes. Black hair. It seemed like a dull combination. But Kit had never seen something so beautiful.

The short walk back to the Tavern was a blur, Kit was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely recognised where his feet had carried him.

He pushed open the heavy stable-style door, and scanned his eyes around the room. He saw Hypatia at the same moment that she saw him, and she beckoned him to behind the bar- where she was stacking pitchers.

Kit walked round behind the bar and lifted a rag from a shelf beneath, making him look busy and less suspicious to potential eavesdroppers.

"Hyacinth is speaking to them and bringing them round now." he said, his voice low.

Hypatia inspected a pitchers with immense scrutiny.

"And why is she doing it alone?"

"We- I thought you would... appreciate the early warning." Kit stammered.

"You saw something you liked didn't you?" Hypatia smirked, her eyes glinting knowingly.

Kit felt his cheeks flush red. He didn't know what to say. Hypatia smiled warmly and acceptingly, putting an arm around the young boy who she had grown so fond of.

"Go splash water around your face, I'll call you back when they arrive.

Kit managed to choke out a thank you as he turned on his heel and walked away.

_Was it really so obvious he liked men?_

******

Ty was naturally wary of Hyacinth, as he was of anyone outside his close knit family, but she was doing a very good job of making him and his family less on edge.

Clearly the observation that her and the blond boy, Kit, had been doing served some use. She had clearly picked up on Ty's dislike of crowds and so led them around the outer edges of the market, pointing out things of interest- such as the warlock claiming to see into the future that raved about something called an "airplane," the vampires that lured in unsuspecting Mundanes with the sight into their clutches with the promise of immortality, and the werewolf family that reared and sold dragons. Ty was intrigued, and let himself enjoy what he saw, but he knew he needed to keep focused on why they were in the Market.

"Anddddd we're here!" Hyacinth said cheerfully.

Ty looked up at the building that had came into view when they turned a corner. This was the first time he had ever really seen the Shadow Tavern, as the Market's crowds put him off frequenting it as often as his siblings did.

The building was bigger and grander than Ty would have expected for the middle of what he initially assumed was and remembered as a small market, with arches and stained glass windows, showing scenes of downworld history. Hyacinth must have worked out what Ty was thinking and spoke, "The market has expanded greatly since the time that you all lived in Idris. Hypatia worked out a way to keep the wards around us the same size whilst expanding the market on the inside- so it appears a lot smaller than it really is. The market was built around the tavern, and as the market grew, so has the tavern." Ty smiled slightly and politely, nodding his head, although he was quite a bit more impressed than he chose to let on.

Livvy didn't bother to keep her delight at Hyacinth's explanation for herself. "Really? How has Madame Hypatia managed that?"

Hyacinth seemed to think for a moment before speaking, "I'd love to be able to explain it to you because I think it's amazing, but I haven't the faintest clue. Our Kit helped Hypatia work out the formula and spells, as well as doing a lot of research into demonic languages and rituals, to achieve it- I'm sure he'll explain it to you if I ask him!" she smiled.

Ty didn't exactly hide how impressed he was this time. So, this boy was more than just a pretty face? A boy who seemingly researched spells and demonology for fun? Ty could just about swoon right now.

The group finally came to a stop in front of the famed Shadow Tavern.

"Well," Hyacinth began, "Shall we?"


	4. Chapter Four

Kit shuddered as he splashed the water around his face. Why the taverns bathrooms didn't have hot water was an issue he would definitely need to take up with Hypatia.

_If he didn't leave, that is._

Kit shook that thought. Of course he wasn't going to leave Alicante, how would he? Why would the fucking Blackthorn clan of all people want him, a skinny orphan with a legacy worth more trouble than he's worth?

Kit shuddered again, this time out of more anxiety than the cold water. He looked at himself in the cracked mirror as he adjusted his belts and ensured that the ribbon in his hair was secure.

A knock on the door brought Kit back into reality.

"Aye?" he called. "Who is it?"

"It's Hyacinth, 'Patia wants us both down in the meeting room in a couple of minutes."

Kit gave himself one last look in the mirror before he pulled the heavy door open and stepped back into the bustling bar.

"My, my, my. You look like you've seen a ghost." Hyacinth mused.

Kit rolled his eyes. "Where are they?"

"Already in the meeting room, I led them up. The boy that you liked the look of was asking about the wards, by the way. I told him to ask you."

"Hyacinth!" Kit exclaimed.

"What?" she replied, "It gives you an excuse to talk to him!"

Kit felt his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Fuck," he murmured. "Let's find Hypatia."

******

Ty couldn't lie here. The tavern was impressive. The blond boy, Kit as Hyacinth had mentioned, was more impressive, however.

Ty wasn't religious, never had been. Why would he believe in a man in the sky when there's science? Right now, though, Ty was praying. If there's a god, or gods, then let that boy be the First Heir. Ty really doubted he could make a heterosexual excuse for taking Kit back with them if he wasn't.

The sound of the heavy wooden doors into the meeting room opening stopped the chatter amongst Ty's family and focused him back on the task at hand.

Ty didn't remember much of Hypatia Vex, and he took a moment to analyse her appearance. Her golden eyes were bright, shining with what looked like... excitement? Odd, not many people would be thrilled to have a pirate clan in their home. Ty didn'tdwell on Hypatia for too long though, as Kit followed in behind her, playfully shoving Hyacinth with a smile on his face. The smile changed to a neutral expression in a split second, as he took his place beside Hypatia with an ease suggesting it was where he belonged. Ty looked him up and down. Kit was _beautiful_, but definitely dangerous. He had more weaponry on his person than even Ty did, and Ty was known not to travel light.

"My apologies for the wait, sometimes a few of the tavern's patrons need a reminder that they simply don't own the place." Hypatia said, even Ty recognising the genuinely apologetic tone. "Based solely on the fact that you have returned to Alicante, and to my market, I am assuming you are here for a purpose other than simply purchasing items?"

Ty looked over at Julian, who gave a mere nod and sat further upright, clearing his throat. _Good_, Ty thought. Julian was going to speak first, allowing Ty to organise his own thoughts.

"Thank you for the audience, Madame Vex. We greatly appreciate you taking the time to meet with us." Hypatia nodded her head with a smile, as Julian continued, "You are correct however, we have cane here in search of something, or rather someone. Tiberius, if you would like to explain?"

Ty took a deep breath, before beginning to speak. "Recently, I have found myself looking into the tales of the First Heir." Ty noticed Hypatia flash and then quickly hide a surprised expression, as Kit appeared startled. He could have swore Hyacinth stole a quick look at Kit in alarm. Ty continued on, "After some research on any and every piece of information I could find, I have deduced that the First Heir is likely to be here, in Alicante, most likely in or frequenting the Shadow Market- as it is one of the most strongly warded areas across the lands." Ty paused to let this settle in.

"This is indeed very interesting. Now, pray tell, Tiberius, what are the reasons for and intentions of this interest?" Hypatia questioned.

"I enjoy a good mystery, and I enjoy danger just as much. If we are able to locate the First Heir, then we wish to bring them with us, to join our crew." Ty could see Kit shaking slightly, but he looked more excited than alarmed. Hyacinth had a small smile on her face and Hypatia looked immensely intrigued. "Despite the heavy warding on the Shadow Market, and Alicante in general, it doesn't move. It remains here. If the Heir is here, it's only a matter of time before the Riders of Mannan track them down." Ty swore he saw Kit shudder at the mere mention of the riders. "We don't stay in the same place for long, and our ship is also heavily warded to disguise from those we don't want to see it. I've calculated risks and benefits, and I believe that this Heir would be safer with us. We've committed so many crimes, did so many people wrong- why not do something right this time?"

Hypatia looked impressed. Very impressed.

"Well," she purred. "That's certainly a pretty convincing argument. Cristopher, is there anything you would like me to announce?"

_Cristopher_, Ty thought. _A pretty name for a pretty boy._

The boy cleared his throat. "Say whatever you wish to, 'Patia. You know where I stand already."

Ty didn't know it was possible to fall for a fucking voice, but life's filled with surprises.

"Tiberius, when I say I am astounded by you, I mean it. I noticed that you were analysing our body language and expressions, even as you spoke." Hypatia sounded truly in awe. "Do you believe you have worked anything out here?"

Ty stole a quick glance at his family around him, who gave him encouraging smiles.

Ty looked directly at the blond boy.

"Which name do you prefer to be called?"

"Kit. Kit Herondale." the boy replied with a small smile. Ty had butterflies. Fucking butterflies.

"Okay, Kit," Ty smiled. "I believe Kit here is the First Heir. I noticed it with his appearance earlier, his mannerisms and now even in his surname."

"If it's that obvious, the Riders must be really off their game," Kit said, laughing softly.

"It wasn't obvious to anyone but Ty," Livvy laughed. "We just thought you were a regular kid." Kit looked relieved by that.

"I suppose Kit and I should explain this, shall we?" There was a chorus of nodding around the grand table. Hypatia turned to Hyacinth, "Could you be a darling and fetch some refreshments?" Hyacinth nodded and got up, squeezing Kit's shoulder reassuringly as she passed him. Hypatia waved her hand at the door and murmured something as Hyacinth left the room. Silencing spell, Ty guessed.

"I s'pose I should start off from the beginning," Kit said. "The name's Cristopher Herondale. I'm known as Kit Rook in the market, though. The Riders got my mother when I was very young. I don't really remember her. Then they came for my father when I was nine years of age. I've been living in the Market since then, when Hypatia was kind enough to take me in." Ty felt sympathy swell in his heart, and gave Kit a sympathetic smile.

"When I took Kit in, we began to work on his training. He's a natural, both with weaponry and powers."

"Holy shit," Emma chimed in, looking at Kit. "You have powers?" Kit laughed in response, and sent sparks flying from his fingertips and into the air around them.

Hyacinth re-entered the room, rolling her eyes at Kit's little display and muttering to him; "Ah, the classic party trick, angel boy." She was followed by what Ty assumed to be a lower-ranking member of staff, who placed several plates of food and teapots on the table, before giving a small curtsy and leaving.

Hyacinth smiled before addressing everyone. "I see Kit has treated you to a slight taste of his angelic powers, and trust me they're scarier when you're in hand-to-hand combat."

"The amount healing spells and salves that were required afterwards is also slightly scary," Hypatia added.

"My apologies for the mere hors d'oeuvres, I'm sure you are all hungry. The kitchen staff are preparing a meal for later on this evening now."

"No need to apologise," Julian said, "That may be the best food I've seen in years."

"It really brings me back, to be honest. It reminds me of living in Alicante and frequenting the stalls and even this tavern," Emma mused.

As everyone began to eat, Kit spoke up from Hypatia's side.

"So, uhm, where do we go from here? We've established who I am but what now?"

Julian looked at Ty, who (admittedly) didn't notice at first- as he was completely entranced by Kit. Ty made a panicked face at Julian.

Hypatia was the one to come up with a good plan.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are remaining in Alicante for a few days?" Julian and Ty both nodded.

"I'm glad," Hypatia continued, "How about you all enjoy the market and the city, and then return here for the evening meal and we will discuss further after it?"

Ty seemed happy with this idea.

"If no one appears to have any further objections, then of course."

Hypatia looked around the table, where everyone merely nodded their heads.

"Then so be it. I would like Kit to do something for quite quickly today, actually."

Kit looked delighted, as Hypatia proclaimed she would return in a moment.

As she left, Hyacinth turned to Kit with a questioning look- as did the Blackthorns.

"I like earning my keep, I guess. 'Patia told me yesterday she needed me to check the wards and general perimeter."

"Oh!" Hyacinth exclaimed, "Tiberius, you were asking about the awards earlier, correct?"

Ty's face heated up as he looked at Kit.

"Uh, yeah, I was."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kit asked.

"Just how you managed it, really."

"Explaining things isn't exactly my strong point, but we basically used a mixture of Fae and Warlock magic. There were some demonic rituals involved, admittedly, and some minor demons. I had to teach myself how to speak and read Chthonian as well as how to read Purgatic."

Ty was entranced.

"That's amazing, I haven't managed to read Chthonian yet."

"I can show you."

"Yes please," Ty grinned.

Hypatia entered, looking mildly perplexed.

"It appears that soldiers sent from the Royal Guard are doing their patrols as well this evening, you'll need to be careful Kit."

Kit scoffed and grinned, leaping up to his feet.

"I can handle a few soldiers, no problem."

"I know, Hypatia sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Kit did a mock curtsy and turned to leave, before seemingly thinking of something and spinning back around.

"Tiberius, would you like to join me? Maybe seeing how the wards work is better than an explanation?"

Ty suppressed the grin of pure delight that threatened to spread across his face.

"I- yes. Of course," Ty sputtered, getting to his feet.

Ty caught the look Julian gave Emma. He seemed proud. Proud at the fact Ty was voluntarily socialising with someone outside of the family, he guessed.

The look Livvy was giving Ty was a lot easier to read, consisting of a crude hand gesture and a wink. Thankfully Kit didn't notice that one, as he was saying something to Hypatia.

Kit nodded over to Ty, gesturing that they needed to leave. Ty nodded, and went to follow him.

"Careful, Ty," Julian called.

"I always am," he replied, as the two boys left the room.

"Alright," Kit began once they had left the room, "I know the Guard's patrol route and when they pass, so we'll be okay. Just incase though, wanna pick up some more weapons?"

Ty laughed.

"You can never have too many."

"I believe that You and I, Tiberius Blackthorn, will get on well."

"I must say, I agree, Cristopher Herondale."


End file.
